


NOT Yours

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: One Piece Collection [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, No Spoilers, Somewhere before the New World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: His name, unknowingly, has become popular in one or another bar in the city he frequents. People think of him as he thinks of love —A drug you must try at least once— Trafalgar Law has become the dream, in the flesh, of what one thinks when hearing “fantasy”.But everything changes when he found his own love.Two of them, actually.Who would he choose?





	NOT Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [NOT Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059062) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOT Yours**

 

 

Trafalgar thinks that love is rather a drug that everyone recommends to try at least once. Romanticism seems stupid and unnecessary, to say the least. The relationships for him, throughout his 27 years, have been empty and more for mere sexual necessity. Although it is not as if it were so necessary, according to his experiments.

His name, unknowingly, has become popular in one or another bar in the city he frequents. People think of him as he thinks of love —A drug you must try at least once— Trafalgar Law has become the dream, in the flesh, of what one thinks when hearing “ _fantasy_ ”.

And the fact that the doctor is as interested in sex as he would be by a pair of new clothes for his closet did nothing but increase the desire of those who saw him closely every time they noticed him walking through the bar of the New World.

His routine was already installed.

He arrived early at the bar, and took a seat in the least bustling place. Not far from the track, but not too far away to be seen. He took a few drinks while he looked around for every possible prey. Trafalgar did not often stop to think about what to look for, he just watched. Whether was a man or a woman, if he liked what he saw, it was likely that he or she would end up getting closer or, failing that, achieve his goal by taking the first step.

It was well known that he preferred to meet single people, but there was no lack of case where he left aside this habit and went after committed people, the rumors claimed that he had come to have trios with the couples themselves.

It was well known, too, that he liked being versatile, but incredibly dominant.

That night, honestly, he was not looking for more than to take a few drinks and flirt a little, without getting anywhere in reality.

As he watched the locals, he lost interest in them latter, even when there were people who fit almost perfectly with his preferences.

After a few hours came some people who woke, even minimally, the interest of the doctor.

A group of friends, apparently, maybe part of some crew. Trafalgar was not really sure about this, but considering the place where they were ...

He tried to pierce the ear without success, looked at the group for a long time, analyzing them. Rest assured that none of these noticed him.

He passed of the blonde and the orange-haired, who, in his eyes, looked so sexy with those clothes. He gave up when he noticed his companion, even more when he noticed her tired face he preferred to look for another prey.

Trafalgar was not in the mood to fight the girl, thank you.

He looked at the group's brunette then, she looked beautiful yes, but she seemed little or not at all interested in the place, so he passes from her anyway.

He held his breath for a moment as he looked at her companion, who was staring at him from his position.

Trafalgar looked back without hesitation, refusing to be intimidated by that guy.

They spent a while, until the other apologized to his friends and got up from his place, Trafalgar almost breathed easy when he saw him go, concentrating again on his table, where his glass was waiting, now empty.

They have not spent more than minutes when he notices how someone places a new glass in front of him, he raises his eyes to meet the young man who, minutes before, was watching with interest.

Trafalgar does not say anything, he only takes the glass while the other sits in the empty place in front of him so naturally that it seems that everything has been premeditated, and it is the opposite.

They are not made to be together.

He has noticed that from the first moment he has set his sights on him. He knows it from the first moment they have looked into each other's eyes ... He knew it since he heard his voice speaking his name.

He also knows that, probably, they are never going to be together in any possible alternate dimension. Not in any past life, or in some future that is yet to come. He is aware of it. It is a truth as absolute as the rays of the sun illuminate the day, and the moon barely covers the night.

But despite everything. Trafalgar cannot do more than lie, constantly. And again. He is a very good liar, has a natural ability to evade reality and create his own. He is so good at what he does that, at some point, he has forgotten all his previous analyzes.

He has a future with him, definitely.

After that night they do not see each other again, not in several months at least. So many things have happened since then, including the one that Trafalgar has fallen in love with some other guy. He has fallen in love so stupidly that the end of that relationship sinks him more than any other problem he has faced before, and he takes refuge in what he knows how to do better.

Trafalgar didn’t know he would hurt him as much as Eustass hurt him.

When they turn to see the other note the pain in their eyes, and the fury in their actions. He does not move away even when the dark-haired man orders him to leave, rather he says goodbye to his companions and stays the rest of the afternoon and evening with him. But can’t give him more than that moment at the time.

Two days later he returns to his respective ship, being gladly received by the other crew members. They went of the island not well the swordsman arrives and watches the port moving away from his sight.

In his hands he jealously guards a note.

Bepo does not say anything when Trafalgar returns to the submarine, even when he seems in a better mood he notices a blackness in his aura that makes him run away from him before he even crosses it.

Finally, Trafalgar has managed to name a face. He never cared of learn a name from his lovers before, but this time was different. He wrote things without too much sense, and send the first letter to a single recipient, trying to convince himself that this was only because he asked for it… Even when was he the one who gave him one before they split again. He didn’t care that much for that man…

Roronoa Zoro.

Incredibly he finds a friend in that man who, for now, continues to call occasional lover. And Zoro can say the same.

They send as many letters as they can, not because they want to act with romanticism ... But because it is the only way to communicate.

Neither of the two crews says anything about it, seeing them always come and go from the post office in each port they encounter.

They read so much about each other that they end up knowing even the opposing crew without ever having seen them face to face. Until they actually do it, and they come face to face again during a pirate meeting, where they think about what to do against the Marine, who are now steps away from capturing them all... But for the two of them… They don’t really care.

They kissed as soon as they saw each other, not caring too much about the rest, including the amber eyes that look at them from afar with discomfort. Many pirates arrived to that island, including Trafalgar’s ex. The fight does not take too long to occur, and the doctor sees himself pushing Roronoa away from the redhead while he looks at him angrily.

—Stop—demands the brunette, and in his eyes Zoro notices the internal conflict.

—Law ...— the green-haired man whispers.

The doctor says nothing, just observes him, with such intensity that it is almost painful, under the look of Kid who growls while looking with hatred at the swordsman. He walks away with strong footsteps when Trafalgar only sighs.

It has been a few hours since then. Already separated from the rest, and with a cold heart and mind, Law looks at Zoro with some amusement, as if he had remembered something especially entertaining.

— _Love everything you do… When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do...—_ Quote the oldest, and Zoro looks at him without expression for seconds before he feels ashamed.

He has been the one who said that, at least, who has written it months ago.

— Maybe it was me who was doing stupid shit ... — declares after a while, while walking to the nearest bar.

—What have you done? —Quests Roronoa

—I have returned with him...

When they leave the island Trafalgar cannot avoid thinking about the conversation he has had with the other. But what should he do?

_—Don’t lie to yourself, Law, or try to lie to me… You don't love him, and even if you did ... Love him seems to be tired..._

The brunette closes his eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted. How to deny it? Nothing seems to be the same as before, and he cannot help but wonder what has happened.

That night he ends up spending it without sleep, just thinking about the past and the possible future.

His heart is no longer his, but he is not sure either of whom he really belongs to.

Eustass Kid took everything from him when he thought there was nothing else. Just to broke everything without a second thought when he became useless for him.

Roronoa Zoro joined all his broken pieces, even though they did not have his name on him, and he loved every one of them even before they knew each other as well.

He feels confused.

He is scared too.

Because when the redhead's lips touch his he knows he has made the wrong decision.

The fight between them makes the earth tremble, literally. Blows come and go.  Words are said. Wounds open.  All hope between them dies. More than a bruised body, Kid abandoned a soulless man.

Trafalgar is sure that he lost everything, and in the least expected moment, he returns to save him.

And, to his surprise, his crew gains a new member.

—Mugiwara should not have taken it very well—comments with mockery, without really feeling the grace in it.

The young man looks at him seriously.

— His right hand leaving for another man... Is not this betrayal?

Trafalgar keeps saying things that intend to hurt him. Drive him away, but far from moving away, the other only cuts the distance to embrace him.

—I'm here for you. Even when you refuse to accept it ...

The brunette does not respond.

— You are not mine. Neither of him ... You are free to love who you want ... As much as I am free to love you.

—You're wrong...

Roronoa raises an eyebrow.

—I'm yours ... I knew it since I kissed you ... Even you knew it then...

The young man denies, and kisses him slowly.

—When you feel something like this. Nothing is certain ... — he murmurs, on his lips — I could not force you to love me ...

Trafalgar bites the other's lip to protest, and he notices him smile.

—Thanks— he whispers, after a silence, and Zoro just kisses him in response.

He does not need to hear it.

They no need to thank.

He loves him and he loves him back.

It's the only thing they need to know.

 


End file.
